


Shark Skin, Sentimental

by Yrindor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Atmospheric, Blood, Can be Read as Shippy or Gen, Dying Uchiha Itachi, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi knows he won't return from this battle.  Kisame knows it too, but sometimes, words are insufficient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Skin, Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> Set the day before Itachi's final confrontation with Sasuke.

The sun beat down on the back of Itachi's neck as he meditated on a flat rock near their current hideout. He couldn't see the sun anymore, but he could feel its warmth, a welcome relief from the cold that seemed to have settled permanently deep in his bones.

He heard a familiar heavy footfall come up beside him, and a tall shadow fell across him, blocking the warmth of the sun.

"Kisame," he said as he shifted, trying to find the warmth again. He reached out in the direction of the shadow, ran his hands down Kisame's face, across the gills on his cheeks. He had never liked them, the cold, clammy sensation too similar to the chill that had taken root deep in his body, but he let his fingers linger. It was an alien feeling, but familiar at the same time.

He let his hand fall until it touched Samehada's familiar wrappings. He could feel the sword waiting hungrily, nearly vibrating with expectation. He pressed his hand more firmly to the blade, and Samehada leapt, tearing through its wrappings and Itachi's fingertips to get at his chakra.

Samehada fed hungrily, and Itachi felt the familiar relief as his chakra drained away. It hadn't diminished as his body weakened until it bristled uncomfortably under his skin; too much energy in too small a vessel.

He felt the sword shift as Kisame took hold of its hilt, debating if he should pull it away. Perhaps he was letting Samehada feed too long this time, but he didn't care. He didn't need to hold anything back; it would all be over soon.

When he had only as much chakra left as he could comfortably control, an uncomfortably small pool compared to what it once had been, he pulled his hand away, the rough skin of the sword tearing through his fingertips again as he broke the contact.

Samehada rumbled, content as it settled back into its sealed form, sated by the glut of the meal. Itachi had been feeding it regularly as his body weakened further and further, and it had grown dense with his chakra. It no longer complained of the acrid, fiery taste as it once had.

Itachi stepped down from the rock, following the soft beat of the wings of one of his crows as it took flight. He followed it out of the clearing and into the woods without hesitation. Blood still dripped from his fingertips, leaving a trail behind him.

"Sayonara, Kisame," he said softly once he was sure he was out of earshot. _Remember me_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the clearing, Kisame sat on the rock Itachi had just vacated, basking in the unpleasant warmth Itachi had loved so much. He felt the familiar pulse of Itachi's chakra next to him even as his eyes followed the trail of drying blood disappearing into the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
